Loyal to the Game
by Felicity Dream
Summary: All Ash Ketchum has ever wanted was to be the best. Ash's dream was to be the unbeatable, greatest and grandest Pokémon Master there ever was. So now of legal age to get a Trainer's license at 16, Ash can start the road for just that. Problem? Ash is a girl and perverts are everywhere. Maybe reverse!harem, but plenty of various Others/Ash and teasing fun. Massive episodal AU.
1. The Hurricane Called Ash

Disclaimer: My name's certainly not affiliated with Pokemon –not unless I want to be sued .  
Story: All Ash Ketchum has ever wanted was to be the best. Ash's dream was to be the unbeatable, greatest and grandest Pokémon Master there ever was. So now of legal age to get a Trainer's license, Ash can start the road for just that. Problem? Ash is a girl. And the world is full of perverts as her mother had warned and so Ash Ketchum the girl must become Ash Ketchum the boy.  
Set as an AU.  
Spoilers: Probably.  
Warnings: Perverts, raunchy humor, weird humor, craziness, etc…  
Pairings: Ash with a lot of people (mostly one-sided), Ash/Lance and Ash/Steven for sure.  
A/n: Secondary character changes with whoever is the focus with Ash.

**Loyal to the Game  
**_Chapter One: The Hurricane Called Ash_

Ash woke up and cursed as she saw the time. In a blur, she ran out of her house and hurried to Professor Oak's, ready to begin her pokemon journey.

Her mother blinked at her daughter's exit, wondering why she had gone out in her sleepwear. It was rather cold out to be wearing a tank top and pajama pants.

With Ash, she had just burst through Professor Oak's lab, eager to get her starter pokemon. The elder man, who saw the girl as a niece, was thoroughly confused but smiled at her anyway.

"Professor! Do you have any pokemon left?" Ash asked, out of breath.

The problem came to hand, "Oh dear, the last one just went right out. I'm sorry, Ash. Unless…"

Ash's face had dropped until the professor thought of something, "What is it, oji-san?"

"Well, there's a Pikachu out back…but it won't let anyone near it. What do you say? Want to give it a try?"

Ash beamed, "You've got it!"

The girl followed behind the professor, grinning from ear to ear. She was going to have a Pikachu for a starter!

"I must warn you, Ash. This one doesn't like company. The other trainers who tried to get the pokemon to accept them had very little success. Meaning they were fried," Oak whispered conspiratorially the last part to her, causing her to giggle.

"Did…did Gary leave already?"

"He left a couple hours ago…"

"Oh."

Ash had hoped to beat the professor's grandson out of Pallet Town and get a head start over the other. However, she just had to wake up _late_…

Pouting a little at not being able to show Gary that she was serious about being a trainer and that she wasn't some weak wannabe, Ash followed Oak with a little less enthusiasm. She brightened up once they were in the back, seeing all kinds of pokemon milling about.

There was the Pikachu, all alone. Whenever another pokemon tried to approach it, Pikachu sent an electric bolt at it. It helped keep them all away.

"Well, go ahead and try. Be careful," Oak said.

Ash nodded, already transfixed with the mouse pokemon.

"Hey there. My name's Ash," she whispered, staring straight at it with a small smile.

The Pikachu sent a shock at her, but she dodged quickly and rubbed its head. A purr erupted from its mouth before Ash backed away. Pikachu followed after her, jumping happily into her arms and rubbing its head against her face.

"Maa, I'll pet you, Pikachu. Don't worry," Ash giggled, scratching behind its ears.

"Well done, Ash. I had a feeling it might like you. Pikachu is now your starting pokemon. Farewell and say hello to your mother for me."

Ash waved goodbye and held Pikachu in her arms as she set off back to her house to share the good news with her mother.

* * *

"That's good news, Ash. I'm so proud of you. If only…" Delia Ketchum sighed dramatically.

"What's wrong, Mom?"

"Oh dear, it's nothing. Only…you're sixteen and the world is filled with perverts. I can't imagine my little girl all alone in the world with all those hentai. Oh dear, such nightmares!"

Ash blinked at her mother's dramatic announcement, before shrugging. She tried to think up a solution, wanting her mother happy and at the same time be able to start her journey.

"Um, I guess…I could dress up as a boy?" Ash was so uncertain, that it came out sounding like a question.

"My genius baby! Of course! I have some of your father's old clothing, dear; I'll just be right back!" Delia proclaimed, disappearing off to find the clothing articles.

Ash sighed.

"Here we are!" Delia sing-songed back into the room, holding a pair of baggy jeans and t-shirt.

Quickly, Delia put bindings on her, had the shirt and jeans on, and whirled her to a mirror before she could even register her mother moving.

"Ta da! Now instead of a pretty little princess, I have a handsome prince. Isn't that right, sweetie?" Delia cooed, admiring Ash's reflection in the mirror.

Ash blinked once in surprise before she looked at herself clearly. It wasn't too bad, the black jeans were a little loose and the navy shirt was large on her frame but served its purpose well of making her look like a boy. And she really did look like a pretty boy. It was a good thing her hair had always been short.

"You're ready to go now, Ash," Delia smiled.

Grinning, Ash kissed her goodbye and took off with Pikachu.

Pikachu sat on top of her head, happily eating out of a bottle of ketchup. It seemed that ketchup was now his favorite food and Ash thought it was cute.

A Spearow landed in front of them, cocking its head to the side as it stared at them. Ash grinned, preparing to capture it.

"Come on, Pikachu! Let's get 'em!"

"Pika!"

Suddenly, the Spearow screeched and a mass of Spearows flew into view, all screeching.

"Pikachu! Run!" Ash screamed, terrified.

The two of them fled, Ash having picked up Pikachu and now clutching the mouse pokemon to her chest. The Spearows were catching up. After having run for awhile, the sky started turning gray and rain fell.

Ash dropped Pikachu, addressing him seriously.

"Pikachu, go to the Pokemon Center and ask for help. I'll stay here and stall them," Ash said solemnly.

"Pika…" Pikachu's grim face showed how much the pokemon liked that idea.

Ignoring any pleas Pikachu might have made, Ash turned and faced the throng of Spearows flying straight for her.

"Go, Pikachu!" Ash yelled, not even looking back as she spread her arms.

"Come on, you chickens! I can take all of you!"

Pikachu's face turned determined and he raced towards Ash, springing onto Ash's back and into the air.

"Pika!" he growled, letting loose a large thunder attack and frying all the Spearows.

"I don't think I want to capture any Spearows now. Let's go, Pikachu," Ash said tiredly.

She held out her arm and Pikachu leapt onto it, climbing up until he was perched, as usual, on her head.

They trekked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

"Oh dear! Look at you, you poor thing! Come here! We'll get you dried up," Nurse Joy shook her head, seeing the disheveled state of Ash.

Ash sneezed.

"Oh, what a cute sneeze. Now, young lady, we'll just sit you here and I'm going to towel you down," she said as she took the shocked Ash and began doing just what she said.

"H-how did you know I was a girl?" Ash asked, embarrassed.

"I know looks can be deceiving, dear. I've known my fair share of tomboys and you certainly are a pretty thing. If you really were a boy, then I could've laughed it off and teased you to no end!"

Ash blushed, laughing. "Anou sa, my name's Ash Ketchum and this is my Pikachu."

"Nurse Joy," she returned, smiling, "Now let's get you into some fresh clothes as I dry these off. I'll get you some hot chocolate, okay?"

A few minutes later, Ash was in baggy gray sweats, a blanket over her shoulders and a mug of hot chocolate in her hands. She blew on the hot chocolate before sipping cautiously, careful not to burn herself.

"Hey there! Mind if I sit right here?" Ash looked up to see a red-headed girl smiling at her.

"Oh, um, sure! My name's Ash."

"My name's Misty," the other girl returned.

"Anou…you're really pretty," Ash complimented.

Misty blushed, smiling. "Why, thank you. You're rather pretty yourself. I mean handsome."

"Um, Misty, can you keep a secret?" Ash asked timidly.

"Hm? Sure! What is it?"

"Well, I'm a girl. I'm, uh, just pretending to be a guy. It's for my mom," this time it was Ash who turned red.

"Oh! I didn't know. Well, it makes sense. I mean, you just seem like it."

Ash groaned, "That's not good. I was supposed to pretend to be a guy so I wouldn't attract _attention_."

Misty noticed the emphasis on attention. "You know, I could travel with you for awhile. I wouldn't mind helping you out and help you notice this _attention_."

"Honto ni? That's great! I would never really notice if a guy's flirting or what. Mom's says I'm just naïve and oblivious. But you'd be a great help. And I can't always ask Nurse Joy to help me with my bindings either. Um, are you sure though?"

Misty grinned, "I'd always loved to have a little sister."

Ash returned the grin, absentmindedly letting a happy Pikachu climb into her lap and snuggle under the blanket with her, a fresh bottle of ketchup in his paws.

She and Misty talked about everything as the night wore on, Nurse Joy joining them once the topic turned to the latest gossip.

* * *

Ash dressed in regular clothing. She had heard there was a gym around the block and she wanted to challenge the gym leader before heading out of Viridian.

"Pikachu, let's do this!"

They made it to the gym, finding the inside very dark.

"Anou sa, is anyone here?" Ash called out.

"Unless you have the other badges, there won't be a match. This is the final gym to beat, not the first," a voice called out from the dark.

"Oh…I'm sorry," Ash said embarrassed. She was gesturing for Pikachu to come with her when the voice spoke immediately again.

"You are Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town?"

"Hai…"

A man stepped out into the light, wearing a rather vivid orange suit and slicked back brown hair. His also brown eyes looked at her curiously from his perch on the balcony.

"I have heard many praises about you and his grandson from Professor Oak."

"O-oh, really? Um, I'm sure he was just exaggerating," Ash turned red.

The man smirked, "Good. You aren't cocky like the professor's grandson." Ash didn't note the derision in his tone when he mentioned Gary.

"Um, thank you…I'm sorry to have wasted your time. I'll just be going now."

"Hold on. I can see why Oak likes you so much. You are definitely much more polite than his grandson, that's for sure."

This time Ash caught the dislike in his voice. Though she was still reeling from the compliments.

"What do you say we have a mock battle, huh Ash? To gauge your strength. By the way, my name's Giovanni."

"Really? I'd love that!"

"Alright, go Golem."

"Pikachu, let's do this!" Ash was excited.

"Pound," Giovanni directed.

"Dodge it, Pikachu! Try a lightning bolt!"

It didn't faze Golem one bit. Ash got to thinking.

"Let's try this again! Pikachu, generate enough electricity to start a fire!"

Giovanni raised an eyebrow, but was startled when the sprinklers came on. Pikachu promptly shocked his wet Golem.

"You actually planned that?" Giovanni asked incredulously.

Ash gave a thumbs up. Chuckling, Giovanni shook his wet head, strands of hair flinging side to side.

Pikachu flopped to the ground tired.

"Next round?" Giovanni grinned.

"Anou, I don't have any other pokemon," Ash laughed embarrassed.

The Viridian gym leader blinked in surprise, "Really? How come?"

Ash pouted, sticking her tongue at him, "Hey, I just came from Pallet Town! That's like the town right over. And do you know how expensive pokeballs are? You're the first person I've fought."

"Huh. Well, you're pretty good for a beginner."

"Ah, thank you. Oh great! I'm wet again! Nurse Joy is gonna kill me!"

"Why don't I come with you? I can explain to Nurse Joy."

"S'aank you!" Ash cheered. She sneezed straight afterwards and Giovanni looked on amused.

"You know, you have an adorable sneeze."

"Ugh! Why does everyone keep saying that?!"

* * *

The Pokecenter seemed dark inside as they approached it. Narrowing their eyes at it, they continued warily.

"Pikachu, light up your cheeks so we can have some light."

Giovanni shook his head in amusement. Ash had some weird but _ingenious_ ideas.

As soon as they stepped inside, Pikachu's cheeks allowed them to walk a little bit closer before two voices cut in.

A spotlight shone on a female and a male wearing matching outfits, a big red R in the middle of their tops.

They started spouting something about the world and trouble and whatever, while Ash snuck a glance at Giovanni. He looked disbelieving and horrified.

She could understand the disbelief, but why horrified?

"You guys suck. Pikachu, come on!' Ash ran toward the counter, dragging Giovanni with her before leaping over it. She caught sight of a bike and some medical equipment. She got an idea.

"Come on out, twerp!" The trio mockingly looked around.

Giovanni watched Ash work, sweatdropping as he witness another of Ash's crazy genius ideas come to life.

Ash leapt to the side of the counter, planting a tireless bike down. She straddled it, grinning impishly. Team Rocket rolled their eyes, heading over in a light jog.

Pikachu appear on the handlebars, cheeks sparking. On him, he had wires attached to the bike. Both spotting twin grins, Ash began peddling and Pikachu began sparking even more.

Eyes widening, Team Rocket's slow pace turned into an all-out run to reach them.

"Now, Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu let loose a powerful thunderbolt, hitting Team Rocket. They shot into the air, yelling.

"Team Rocket's blasting off!"

Giovanni stared. He definitely didn't want to end up on Ash's bad side.

"Ash! You're soaking wet again! Do you _want _to catch a cold?" Nurse Joy and Misty appeared from out back, Misty struggling not to laugh when Nurse Joy went into mother hen mode.

Ash had been hoping that little electric stunt had dried herself.

"It's alright, Nurse Joy. I can explain. You see, Ash and I were having a mock battle when the sprinklers in my gym went off."

Nurse Joy scowled, but accepted the explanation. Giovanni neglected to mention Ash wanted the sprinklers to go off.

"Very well. You should have your sprinklers checked though. Honestly! It might happen again…

"Now, young _man_, let's get you dried up," Nurse Joy said, glancing at Giovanni.

Giovanni looked confused.

Blushing, Ash clued in Nurse Joy, "Um, its okay, Nurse Joy. I'm in regular clothing, see? When I battle gyms, I want to battle as myself. Besides, I'm kind of…soaked."

Still confused about what was going on, Giovanni accidently looked at Ash –_really looked_ –and realized badly that Ash was soaked.

Coughing slightly to cover up his growing embarrassment, Giovanni turned away and looked at Misty, hoping he wasn't the only one feeling clueless.

Misty was glaring at him, having seen Giovanni accidently look.

"Your normal clothing is dry, Ash," Misty switched to Ash.

Apparently, he _was_ the only person who wasn't understanding.

"Um, Giovanni, I dress up as a guy to avoid attracting unwanted attention. It's for my mom, you see. You understand now?"

"Oh," now he understood. "Ah, I get it. Wait, where's your pokedex?"

Ash blinked at the sudden change of conversation, but mentally shrugged. She lifted her sleeve and showed her watch. Or at least it looked like a watch.

It was thin and wrapped around her wrist like a bracelet, all black except for the blue oriental dragon on the part that was supposed to be the time piece of a watch.

"That's different. I've never seen a pokedex like that," Misty studied it from her spot, wondering if she hadn't caught up to the advancements in poketech.

"Oh! This is a prototype version of a new pokedex. Professor Oak gave it for me to try out and gather information on its worth. The professor said Gary didn't want to do it because he didn't have time to waste monitoring some gadget."

Giovanni snorted in disdain.

Ash looked like she was thinking something before she pointed the pokedex at Giovanni.

A hologram appeared above the dragon, before saying in a monotone voice, "Giovanni Rocketto, Viridian gym leader. 32 years old, specializes in ground-type pokemon, and gives out the eighth badge –the Earth badge."

"That's certainly impressive," Giovanni looked startled.

"It looks like a watch. Can it tell time?" Nurse Joy asked.

"8:30 am, Thursday, October 10."

Ash pouted, "I still haven't decided what to program its voice to. That monotone is boring."

Giovanni rolled his eyes, smirking, "You go do that. Just don't forget to train while you keep deciding."

Ash blew a raspberry at him, and he almost felt like reacting back.

"Well, I've got to go. It's late and there's still things to do," Giovanni said.

"Bye," Ash smiled.

"Oh, come by tomorrow before you leave. See you!" he said without waiting for a response.

Started 4/30/07 –Completed 5/5/07


	2. When Ash Met Brock

Disclaimer: My name's certainly not affiliated with Pokemon –not unless I want to be sued .  
Story: All Ash Ketchum has ever wanted was to be the best. Ash's dream was to be the unbeatable, greatest and grandest Pokémon Master there ever was. So now of legal age to get a Trainer's license, Ash can start the road for just that. Problem? Ash is a girl. And the world is full of perverts as her mother had warned and so Ash Ketchum the girl must become Ash Ketchum the boy.  
Set as an AU.  
Spoilers: Probably.  
Warnings: Perverts, raunchy humor, weird humor, craziness, etc…  
Pairings: Ash with a lot of people (mostly one-sided), Ash/Lance and Ash/Steven for sure.  
A/n: A little short this time, but can't be help. Well, enjoy and review!

**Loyal to the Game  
**_Chapter Two: When Ash Met Brock_

Geodude was down, Pikachu having knocked it out by making it dizzy. Onix was next.

Ash grinned, remembering the events in Viridian before she left.

"_Hey, I'm going to go see Giovanni now! I'll see you in a bit!" Ash called out as she and Pikachu left the Center, dressed in her travel clothing. _

_She winced a little at the bindings. They were horrible, but she'd rather feel the pain than get used to them._

_She went inside the gym, surprised to see someone waiting for her. But it wasn't Giovanni._

"_Are you Ash Ketchum?" the assistant asked._

"_Yes, is Giovanni here?"_

"_No, but he left something for you. Hold on one sec. Here," and he handed her a package._

_Confused, but smiling nonetheless, Ash accepted it and left. A little sad that she didn't get to see Giovanni one last time before she left, she entered the Poke Center with a glum face._

"_What's wrong, Ash?" Misty said when she caught sight of the other girl._

"_Giovanni wasn't there…but he left me something," Ash brightened up when she remembered the gift. _

"_Oh, what is it? Open it!"_

_Ash opened it to see a pokeball sitting atop a nice cloth. Taking out the pokeball and handing it to Misty, Ash took out the cloth to unfold into an attractive suit not unlike Giovanni's. Only the top and bottom piece were navy blue and the dress shirt was black._

"_That's nice of him! It's really nice-looking too," Nurse Joy commented._

"_It looks tailored for you," Misty added, appraising it with her eye. _

"_Go try it on!" Nurse Joy ordered excitedly._

_While Ash went and did that, Misty began muttering to herself, "It really looks like it was tailored for her. It's like the exact measurements…wait a sec…when did he find time to get measurements?! That pervert!"_

_Ash came out just as Misty began to grow red in anger, "Are you okay, Misty?"_

_Misty calmed herself down and forced out a smile, "Just peachy."_

_The water trainer's anger rose again when she saw the suit fit Ash __**perfectly**__. _

"_You look so handsome!" Nurse Joy squealed. _

_Misty looked and blinked. Ash really did look rather handsome, looking petite but professional in the outfit. Just another androgynous working male. _

"_Mademoiselle Waterflower, how does your opinion go?" Ash smirked. _

"_Quite satisfied, Monsieur Ketchum. As my escort, I am pleased to see such a handsome male accompanying me," Misty returned. _

_All three of them laughed. _

"_Oh! The pokeball!" Ash remembered. _

_She released it and an Espeon came out. "Wow, what's this?"_

_Ash pointed her pokedex at it and a hologram appeared, the monotone voice answering her. _

"_Espeon, class psychic. Evolution of Eevee with moon stone. Native to Johto. Level 54." Here Ash choked on her breath._

"_Ash, that Espeon is really powerful! Wow, you sure do make friends with the right people," Misty exclaimed, forgetting about her animosity for a second. Besides, if Giovanni was willing to do all this, she guessed he wasn't that bad. S'long as he doesn't try anything…_

"_Wow…I won't use Espeon until I'm worthy enough," Ash said determinedly._

"_What? What are you talking about, Ash?" Nurse Joy wondered. _

"_Espeon was given to me, I'm not going to abuse this privilege. And it's so powerful already, I feel like I don't deserve to have Espeon just yet. I didn't train it myself. And it would be unfair to the other trainers…"_

_The other two just shook their heads. Ash was Ash._

And now she was up against Brock.

Misty was not happy with that. The rumors about Brock were true, the idiot immediately having hearts in his eyes when he saw Ash. He even had the gall to rush up to Ash and ask for her hand in marriage before Misty wacked him back towards his spot in the gym with her mallet.

Brock kept his distance after that.

Ash opened an umbrella, garnering a confused look from Brock. Misty copied Ash, wondering why the other girl had asked her to bring it in the first place.

"Pikachu, same as last time!"

The electric pokemon let out a huge thunder, activating the sprinklers and then promptly shocking Onix.

It fainted and Ash cheered, Pikachu doing the same. Brock sighed and called back Onix.

"Good job, Onix. Next time," Brock said sorrowfully.

He had wanted to win, just so he could impress Ash and keep her around for awhile longer. He hadn't even lasted that long against her…

"Yatta! Thanks for the great battle, Brock!" Ash yelled, running to him and giving him a hug.

Brock's sad look turned blissful, Misty watching in the background and glaring at him. He gulped and twitched nervously.

"Hey, Brock! Give her her badge already," Misty yelled.

Grumbling under his breath, Brock took out a badge and presented it to Ash, who took it with a squeal.

"Congratulations! You have the Boulder Badge," Brock put on a smile. "Anou, please do me the honor of staying a little while and letting me cook for you."

Misty was about to answer no when Ash said yes. The red-head twitched. Ash was so oblivious. Didn't she see that Brock was infatuated with her?

"Excellent! You won't regret it!"

Misty readied her mallet just in case Brock tried something.

* * *

Brock cried a waterfall as he cooked, his mouth opened in a painful grin. His head supported a huge bump.

Misty smirked in triumph, glad that Brock _had_ tried something. She readied her mallet again, just as Brock looked over.

The rock trainer shivered and hurriedly turned back to his cooking.

"Wow, your hair's so pretty, Junsa!" Ash exclaimed as she braided the hair of one of Brock's siblings.

"Sugoi, you're so nice! Ash-neechan! Will you stay here forever?" Junsa squealed.

"Nani?" Ash blushed. "Um, gomen, Junsa-chan. But I'm going to become a Pokemon Master and to do that I have to travel and collect the badges."

The little pouted. "Okay, but promise we'll see you again!"

There was a chorus of yeahs from the others, Brock glancing hopefully at her. Not that she noticed that.

"Of course! And when I'm a Pokemon Master, it'll be easier to see you all!"

There was a knock on the door and everyone stared at it curiously.

"Ah, I'll get that," Ash said.

"No, no! It's okay. I'll do it," Brock tried to say, but Ash had already gotten up and gone to the door.

"Hello there, Miss! Is Brock here?" an elderly man stood joyfully at the door.

"Yes, come in," Ash invited.

"Thank you. The name's Flint, Miss."

"Oh, please. It's Ash," she grinned.

"Dad?" Brock asked incredulously as he saw the man enter.

"Son," Flint replied back with sorrow in his tone.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for so long…I've raised the kids up until now, why are you back?" Brock was trying not to show how angry he was, considering Ash was still there and looking confused.

She was cute smiling but confused-looking.

"I know…but I want to make it up to you," a knowing look entered his eyes as he glanced between Brock and Ash.

"Why don't you join this young lady? Help her out like the nice, young gentleman you are," Flint grinned deviously.

Misty froze.

"Okay!"

_Dammit._

Started 5/12/07 –Completed 5/12/07


	3. Colonel Bastard

Disclaimer: My name's certainly not affiliated with Pokemon –not unless I want to be sued .  
Story: All Ash Ketchum has ever wanted was to be the best. Ash's dream was to be the unbeatable, greatest and grandest Pokémon Master there ever was. So now of legal age to get a Trainer's license, Ash can start the road for just that. Problem? Ash is a girl. And the world is full of perverts as her mother had warned and so Ash Ketchum the girl must become Ash Ketchum the boy.  
Set as an AU.  
Spoilers: Probably.  
Warnings: Perverts, raunchy humor, weird humor, craziness, etc…  
Pairings: Ash with a lot of people (mostly one-sided), Ash/Lance and Ash/Steven for sure.

**Loyal to the Game  
**_Chapter Three: Colonel Bastard_

"Are you the gym leader of the Pewter Gym?" Two Indigo operatives knocked on Flint's door.

"Yes, how may I help you?" he smiled jovially at them.

"We need the gym tapes of the battles from the beginning of this month to the beginning of this week," the blonde one said.

"What about the rest of this week? There have been plenty of promising trainers," Flint said.

"Sorry, but if they couldn't make it here earlier then they're not worth it," the red-haired one said stoically.

"Alright, just one sec," Flint said as he went to go retrieve the tapes.

The operatives took them and left without another word.

"Odd."

At the same time, Ash was listening to her music, her mind occupied. Brock or Misty couldn't get to her.

Yuukoku. Roy Mustang's theme from Full Metal Alchemist.

"Yes! I've found the voice my pokedex should talk in! Pokedex, search anime. Full Metal Alchemist. Seiyuu Roy Mustang. Program pokedex voice."

"Programmed effective immediately," Mustang's deep voice sounded.

"Oh yeah!"

Brock and Misty stared at their companion from a little way's away, near their campfire.

"Hey, Ash. Are you okay?" Misty tentatively asked.

"Of course. I've finally activated the right voice for my pokedex. Right, Roy?" Ash chirped.

"Yes, an excellent choice."

Ash squealed and Misty laughed. Brock pouted as he cooked, feeling jealous. And over a voice!

"Anou sa, I'm going to go catch some more pokemon. I can't use Espeon, but I need pokemon that can go against water pokemon for the next gym. I can't let Pikachu do all the work."

Misty paled, but nodded with Brock.

"Okay, see you!"

Ash looked around until she spotted a river. Taking out her portable fishing rod, she let it go and waited for a catch. Ten minutes later, she found nothing.

"Oh man, Pikachu! This sucks…not a single pokemon!"

"Pika!"

The two of them sighed at their luck. Suddenly, there was a rustle behind them and they whirled around in surprise. Nothing. But after they had turned back, there was another rustle and Ash turned back around annoyed. Her breath caught in her throat.

A Seviper was right in her face.

Ash screeched and took off, Pikachu hanging onto her. It chased them and after awhile they stopped, seeing it gone.

"That was close, Pikachu. What was that?"

"Seviper, class snake. Native to Johto. Level 25," Mustang answered her immediately.

"Ah, thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Behind you, Ash," Mustang said confusingly.

"Huh?"

Ash turned around and let out another screech when Seviper darted straight to her, its mouth opened wide with its fangs bared.

She closed her eyes, waiting for it. But no pain came.

Opening her eyes, she saw Seviper floating in front of her. Espeon was sitting idly in front, watching the floating snake.

"Thanks, Espeon!"

'You're welcome,' Espeon surprisingly replied in her mind.

Ash grinned and threw a pokeball at the frozen snake. After three seconds, she had caught Seviper.

* * *

"Oh, this is bad," James said.

"Bad? This is horrible! The boss is going to kill us!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Relax, we'll just steal that Pikachu and get Seviper back," Jessie tried.

"But the twerp captured it! It's in one of those pokeballs!"

"Who cares? Just steal all of them!" Jessie snapped at them.

"Hey, I think the boss is calling," James said, staring at the phone.

"Answer it, idiot!" Meowth snatched the phone.

"Hello, boss! How're ya doin'?"

"Meowth? Put me on speaker. I want the other idiots to hear me."

The cat pokemon winced.

"Yeah, boss?" Jessie faked cheerful.

"What's going on? Why haven't I received my pokemon yet?" Giovanni's irritated voice came from the ear piece.

"Well, you see…we have a problem. This twerp captured your Seviper," James nervously said, oblivious to the shushing motions his partners were giving him.

They smacked their foreheads.

"What?" Giovanni's voice turned harsh.

"Don't worry, boss! We'll get it back, and we'll get the twerp's Pikachu too! The mouse is really powerful!" Meowth promised.

There was a pause.

"A Pikachu? Let her have Seviper. Release Milotic in her path and let her capture it."

They were surprised, but said nothing of it.

"Yes, sir!" all three chorused.

They didn't notice that they never mentioned the twerp was a her.

* * *

"Yosh, I captured a Seviper!" Ash happily said.

Misty furrowed her eyebrows, "But Ash, Sevipers are found in Johto. And never mind how it got here, Sevipers aren't especially strong against water pokemon. The next gym contains water pokemon and you only have Pikachu, not including Espeon since you won't use it."

Ash's happy face turned dejected and she walked away again.

"Ash, wait!" Misty sighed, unable to get Ash back.

Ash, however, was busy pouting and looking for more pokemon. Quite unexpectedly, a Milotic crossed her path.

She grinned, "Yes! Milotic's strong against water pokemon. Come on, Pikachu! Thunderbolt and then quick attack!"

Somehow, Milotic easily went down and Ash shrugged. She threw a pokeball at it and captured it.

Cheering, she ran back to their camp, happy with her pokemon.

"Misty, Brock! I caught a Milotic!" Ash grinned.

"That's great, Ash! Wow, that was quick! Four good pokemon already. I'll go ahead and cook my special pokechow for them," Brock grinned back dopily.

Misty blinked. What was up with all these Johto pokemon appearing in Kanto?

"Oi, Ash. I have to leave. But I'll meet with you in Cerulean, okay?"

"Okay, Misty!" Ash said, still very much happy.

Misty smiled, "Alright, see you."

She left, but not before glaring warningly at Brock.

After she left, Brock grinned. What a great day for him…

No crazy red-heads, no mallets in sight, and only him and Ash…

"Ash, I made my special no-chew lazy-girl stew just for you!" he almost sang.

"Sugoi! Thanks, Brock! You didn't have to!" Ash said, beginning to dig into the bowl Brock had set out for her.

Brock just smiled blissfully.

"Pervert, class idiot. Native everywhere, but especially right here at two meters away. Level 0," Mustang's voice interrupted, sounding serious.

"Hm?" Ash said, slurping some soup.

Brock glared at the device. Small snickering came from it.

Correction. There was only him, Ash, and _Mustang_…

Started 5/19/07 –Completed 5/19/07


	4. Water in an Ocean

Disclaimer: My name's certainly not affiliated with Pokemon –not unless I want to be sued .  
Story: All Ash Ketchum has ever wanted was to be the best. Ash's dream was to be the unbeatable, greatest and grandest Pokémon Master there ever was. So now of legal age to get a Trainer's license, Ash can start the road for just that. Problem? Ash is a girl. And the world is full of perverts as her mother had warned and so Ash Ketchum the girl must become Ash Ketchum the boy.  
Set as an AU.  
Spoilers: Probably.  
Warnings: Perverts, raunchy humor, weird humor, craziness, etc…  
Pairings: Ash with a lot of people (mostly one-sided), Ash/Lance and Ash/Steven for sure.

**Loyal to the Game  
**_Chapter Four: Water in an Ocean_

Even if Mustang was there, Brock was still in bliss. He had happily slept closer to Ash without any repercussions from a certain red-head, showed Ash how caring and sweet he was, and was able to give Ash hugs.

Man, was he happy Misty was gone.

Even as they walked into Cerulean City, Brock was quite content on keeping Ash to himself.

"Hey, Ash! If you want, I can take you out later to eat?"

Ash smiled brightly, "That's nice. But I like your cooking better. Please?"

How could he say no?

"Oh, look! The Cerulean Gym!" Ash grinned. "Let's go, Brock!"

She cheered, taking Brock's hand and running for the gym.

Brock grinned stupidly from the gesture, tightening the hold slightly. They were holding hands now…

"There it is!"

They ran inside, surprised to find a sort of water stadium. A girl walked towards them, cocking her head to the side curiously.

"Hey, are you here to watch the show?"

"Huh? What show?" Ash smiled friendly.

The girl giggled, "The Mermaid show of course! The pretty ladies are doing dancing in the water! Wanna come see?"

"Wow, really? Come on, Brock! Let's go watch before I go challenge the gym leader," Ash cheered.

Brock grinned. Now they were going on a _date_. How lucky was he?

"Okay, I'll show where it's at. But I have to go to the bathroom first," the little girl giggled.

A while later and the three had walked into the underwater show. Beautiful ladies swam around in a ballet, dressed up as mermaids.

The red-head looked a little familiar…

Brock tensed and cursed, having recognized her. It was his ultimate enemy and biggest block to Ash.

Misty Waterflower.

* * *

Misty glared at her fellow gym leader. She could smell that guilt.

Brock glared back.

"How was your travel here, Ash?"

"It was great! Brock cooked for me and was real nice!" Ash said, oblivious to the tension between her traveling companions.

"Is that so? He was real nice, I bet," she hissed.

"As gentlemanly as I could for milady," Brock scowled.

"Oh, who's the gym leaders?" Ash interrupted.

"Ah, my sisters. So it's more like gym leaders," Misty changed her face to a smile for Ash.

"So you guys are gym leaders and show people?" Ash asked, cocking her head to the side cutely.

"Hai! Oh, you're so adorable! Misty, you could've told us your traveling friend was so kawaii!" Lily Waterflower gushed.

All of Misty's sisters were squealing and fawning over Ash, pinching her cheeks and just basically gushing over her.

Misty blushed, embarrassed. Damn it, she didn't want her sisters embarrassing her in front of Ash.

"If all of you are the gym leaders then I challenge you!" Ash grinned.

"Oh dear, we're sorry. But all of our pokemon are in the center right now. How about we just give you one?"

Misty looked at Ash's face. The girl looked hesitant and disappointed.

"Hold it right there! I'm a gym leader, I can battle Ash! How's that? And just because we're friends, don't think I'll go easy on you!" the water trainer said, knowing full well Ash wanted to earn her badges.

Ash brightened up, "I wouldn't expect you to!"

"We'll have to chance into bathing suits, though," Misty said cheerily.

Ash sweatdropped.

* * *

Misty was a little worried. She hadn't wanted to put Ash in a bathing suit, but the rules were rules.

But there was Brock! And that was all the reason needed to bend the rules a little…

The water trainer sighed as she waited outside of the changing rooms for Ash to emerge. The worst part was that the only bathing suit Ash could borrow was Lily's bikini.

When Ash emerged, the bikini was actually a little tight on her. Misty sighed again. If Brock had learned his lesson at all, then he had better behave.

Unfortunately, the first thing Brock did when he saw Ash was drool and have a nosebleed. Misty wished she had her mallet, but then again Brock straightened up.

"You look beautiful, Ash," Brock gave another goofy smile.

At least, Brock was less perverted-acting and more courteous about his interest. Still, Misty didn't know if she should knock Brock down for the compliment or let it go because it _was_ a compliment.

"Come on, Ash. Let's get this over with," Misty said, dragging Ash into the arena and away from Brock and her embarrassing sisters.

Misty and Ash stood on two separate platforms, both of them in the middle of the arena filled with water. One wrong step could lead to them falling into the water, and Misty wasn't sure if Ash could swim.

Both platforms were only an inch above the pool of an arena.

"This is a one-on-one match up! Begin!"

Misty called out Starmie and Ash called out Pikachu.

"You may have the type advantage, but how can you use it to your advantage without getting your little mouse wet? Can it even swim? How can Pikachu even attack from that far away, when my Starmie has a superior speed?" Misty smirked.

Ash narrowed her eyes at her, "Pikachu, shock a portion of water into the air and keep slapping it towards Starmie! Use agility to double your speed!"

Shocked, Misty forgot to order her Starmie to dodge and it was surprised as well. The pseudo-water attacks hit Starmie head on and it took four of them to knock it into the water.

"Now, Pikachu! Shock the water!"

The water in the arena was completely doused in electricity, shocking Starmie with it. Soon enough, the water pokemon floated to the surface unconscious.

"Yeah! Great job, Pikachu!" Ash yelled, jumping up in excitement.

Slipping on a puddle of water behind her, a surprised Ash fell into the water. The bad news…1)Ash _couldn't_ swim and 2)the water still had electricity running through it.

Misty couldn't call out any of her pokemon and Brock was in the same situation.

Without thinking, Brock ran and jumped into the water. He quickly swam to Ash, ignoring the bite of the electricity, and once he had her he swam even quicker up to her platform. Only somehow he had gotten to Misty's platform instead.

Brock fell over twitching from the electricity and the information that he had lost precious time on spending alone time with Ash –even though both would've been unconscious, still hoping he could've kept Ash a little longer from Misty.

Misty glared at him before turning her attention back to Ash, dropping onto her knees so that she could cradle the girl to her.

"M-Misty?" Ash asked blearily.

"You know, Brock and me are the weakest of the gym leaders. So you gotta keep training! And to do that, you have t-to keep awake. Okay, Ash?" Misty said tearily.

"Okay. I'll keep awake…later though…"

"Ash!"

Started 6/1/07 –Completed 6/21/07


	5. Whirlwind of Electricity

Disclaimer: My name's certainly not affiliated with Pokemon –not unless I want to be sued .  
Story: All Ash Ketchum has ever wanted was to be the best. Ash's dream was to be the unbeatable, greatest and grandest Pokémon Master there ever was. So now of legal age to get a Trainer's license, Ash can start the road for just that. Problem? Ash is a girl. And the world is full of perverts as her mother had warned and so Ash Ketchum the girl must become Ash Ketchum the boy.  
Set as an AU.  
Spoilers: Probably.  
Warnings: Perverts, raunchy humor, weird humor, craziness, etc…  
Pairings: Ash with a lot of people (mostly one-sided), Ash/Lance and Ash/Steven for sure.  
A/n: The weird, sad beginning is influenced by my listening to the 1st Bleach soundtrack. I got into the mood for angst. I figure it's alright, because if Pokemon was a lot more serious and went into character delving I would think Misty would have sister issues. So I assume if there was one sister Misty really cared for, Misty would feel extreme for them.  
Actually, this whole chapter's music was Bleach. Damn.

My Lt. Surge is totally blond. The anime isn't fair (pouts). By the way, this turned out to be my favorite chapter…

**Loyal to the Game**_  
Chapter Five: Whirlwind of Electricity_

"You crazy girl," Misty reprimanded softly, staring at the unconscious pokemon trainer. The wires connecting Ash to the machines around her added to the chill creeping up Misty's back. The beeping of the machines crept into her mind and drowned out all other sounds.

"Don't be too worried," Brock's voice intruded into her thoughts. "Ash is fine. It's looks bad, but they say she'll be out of here tomorrow morning."

Misty glared up at him, her feelings rising up from before. He saved Ash. He was the one who dove into the water to save her. Brock was the one who went into the water. Wasn't she the water trainer? Weren't the waters her territory?

So why was it that it was _Brock _who dived in to save Ash, and not _her_?

"Don't…talk to me," Misty whispered, glaring up with tears at the corners of her eyes.

Brock nodded sharply and left the room. Misty went back to staring at Ash, folding her hands together and leaning her forehead on them, her elbows digging into the white sheets of the hospital bed.

"_I'd always loved to have a little sister."_

Who would let somewhere else save their sister?

Who would just stand there, thinking about what pokemon she could use?

Who swore to protect Ash?

'_I'm so sorry, Ash. I won't fail you again.'_

Misty silently sobbed at Ash's bedside, her entire body racked with shakes.

The next morning, Misty acted normal and greeted Ash enthusiastically. But as she looked over Ash's shoulder to Brock, she sent him an icy, angered look. A silent understanding passed between them as Brock nodded to her.

Misty looked down and felt her mind jumble with noises, everything bleeding into each other until she couldn't distinguish a sound from another. She ignored Ash giving Brock a hug and thanking him profusely for saving her life, feeling her body go numb and her mind become static.

"Misty, are you okay?" Ash's bright smile faced her.

"Yeah…yeah…"

Ash's smile faltered for a second before she grabbed Misty's hand and squeezed it reassuringly, pulling Misty behind her as they headed out of the hospital.

* * *

Vermillion City. The gym there ruled with electric pokemon. And the gym leader…he was rumored to be tough, tougher than most of the gym leaders.

At the city's entrance, they stared into the city with an unwavering gaze.

"Anou sa, are we just going to stand here all day or are we going to kick ass?" Brock drawled.

"Ne, let's do this, Ash," Misty smirked.

Ash's own grin spread across her face.

They started forward with a sure step, and Ash brimmed with excitement and anxiety. They strolled through the busy streets until they were right in front of the gym, larger than both the Pewter and Cerulean gyms combined. Without the show arena part of Misty's gym, Vermillion City's dwarfed it.

"You're, uh, the challenger?" Lt. Surge stared at the petite girl.

"Yeah, why?" Ash asked obliviously.

Misty was waving a mallet in the background menacingly at him. Smirking, the lieutenant accepted the challenge.

"Well, let's make this interesting. You win, I'll give you a badge and a tour of the city. _I_ win, you go out with me for the rest of the day."

Misty screeched and Ash turned to her, "Are you okay, Misty?!" she panicked. The water trainer's eyes were glaring holes at Lt. Surge, hyperventilating rapidly.

"Just fine, Ash," she gritted out.

"Okay…um, sure lieutenant sir. That would be, um, nice."

"Brilliant."

The blond threw out his pokemon, sending a raichu out. Ash felt the nervousness creep back into her until she jumped in shock at the sound of a semi-automatic machine gun blasting.

Everyone slowly turned to see Brock with a camouflage army hardhat on, cigar smoking in mouth, and the aforementioned machine gun held in one hand and pointed into the air. Misty was beside him, looking up aggravated at the rock trainer.

"Ash, my love, look up and stay strong," Brock said solemnly, saluting and plopping onto the ground, stuffing the items he wore back into some duffle bag.

Ash sweatdropped and looked up, seeing the words 'YOU CAN DO IT, BABY!' in the ceiling, made by…bullet holes.

She laughed weakly, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. "Ah, Pikachu. G-go…" was all she could get out. Some of the junior trainers there were snickering behind their hands while Misty was berating a stoic Brock to the side.

"You, uh, have some funny friends there," Lt. Surge's mouth twitched upwards.

Ash sighed, "Yep. Shall we start?"

"Yes, let's. Raichu, lightning bolt."

Ash winced when the attack hit. Ordering Pikachu to keep dodging and look at his opponent carefully, Ash bit her lip in concentration and analyzed the gym leader and his pokemon. They were focused on power, trying to knock out Pikachu.

"Pikachu, absorb the hits!" she commanded, watching as Pikachu paused every once in a while to raise his tail and absorb the attacks. Lt. Surge narrowed his eyes at her, calculating. She frowned. This one, here, was smart and shrewd. He was paying attention to what she was doing and what she was up to.

Her two friends hadn't battled to their full potential. Brock had been distracted by something and Misty, she would think, had underestimated her.

But she had no ties to Lt. Surge and he wasn't the type to slack off or be distracted. And he was definitely not underestimating her.

Unknown to her, though, another factor against her was that Lt. Surge had an extra motivation to drive him. Sure, it would be nice to take her around the city, but he'd much rather just take her out for the whole day.

"Raichu, do an extreme thundershock," he ordered calmly.

Ash felt the briefest of panics before she shook it off and told Pikachu to, "Absorb it if you can. Then store it."

There was a bright flash and then when the light faded away, Raichu stood panting while Pikachu had his tail up and had electricity running up and down his body. Pikachu winced every once and a while from the amount of electricity it had built up.

"Pikachu, use the energy you've absorbed earlier and enhance your speed."

It was an amazing feat, Pikachu suddenly blurring and running around in circles around Raichu, dust kicking up behind him and wind physically manifesting.

"Catch Raichu and hold tight. Used the stored energy to do a thundershock of you own, Pikachu. After the thundershock, leap back so you don't get hit as well."

It actually worked, and once Pikachu had leaped back the force of the thundershock had thrown Raichu into the air and slammed against the wind that Pikachu had created before.

Everyone was staring in shock at the aftermath of the battle and what had just occurred. Suddenly, the sound of slow clapping echoed in the gym and everyone turned to see Lt. Surge clapping with a cool smirk and a calm gaze.

"Congratulations, Ash. Why don't we go on that tour now?"

"Uh, okay…thanks, Lt. Surge," Ash said embarrassed.

"Call me Roger. We're going on a date after all," Lt. Surge's smirk widened slightly.

Misty had to be held back by Brock, who seethed quietly himself.

* * *

"Have you enjoyed the steak? Vermillion is known for their House Steak platter. I have it whenever I'm extremely hungry," Lt. Surge said enthused.

Ash laughed delightedly, "Don't I ever. I've always wanted to try this. And it's very good!"

Lt. Surge grinned, "Great. Good thing I suggested lunch first before the tour, right?"

"You bet!"

Soon after she and the lieutenant began the tour. He showed her where all the shops were, where the entertainment was, the best places to eat, and then he showed her the beaches and the docks. At the docks, she stared in awe at the iron clad ships that went in and out of the harbor. The biggest one there was the St. Anne.

"That's the St. Anne. It's sailing out tomorrow morning," Lt. Surge told her.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Ash said wistfully.

"Hey, I have free tickets I wasn't going to bother to use. Do you want them?" he suddenly asked.

Ash's eyes widened, "A-are you sure? I mean, they must've been expensive."

"Nah. I didn't pay for them. They were given to me, but I don't really have the time to go. You can have them."

"Wow, thanks Roger!" Ash exclaimed, hugging him tightly. He smirked.

"Is there anything I can do to pay you back?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine. I really don't need them and I don't mind giving them to you. Oh look, it's going to rain I think," he squinted his eyes up at the sky, using a hand to shield them.

"What? Oh no! I have to get back to the Poke Center. I hope the others are alright. I wonder if they're back as well?"

Lt. Surge frowned, "I don't think we'll make it to the Poke Center. It's too far away and it looks like heavy rain. My house isn't too far. We can stay there until it stops raining."

Ash hesitated, worrying about the others, but he was right. Nodding, she let him lead the way.

"Thank you."

Lt. Surge laughed lightly and said to the girl next to him, "It's no problem. You're in need of a place to stay and the Poke Center is too far. I offered in the first place, you know. I wonder where your funny little friends are."

"I don't know. I want to look for them, but I guess I can find them tomorrow," Ash said anxiously.

The older man shook his head, "Of course you should do it tomorrow! It's starting to rain now, see? It'll become heavier if we don't hurry up; and that's definitely not any weather to be looking around for people. If they are at the Center, phone them at my house."

"Alright," Ash replied exasperated, but with a smile on her face.

"Now come on! I don't feel like getting soak through, and it's starting to drizzle now."

They ran to the house in the distance, that sat near a cliff overlooking the waters. Inside, Lt. Surge suggested some hot chocolate, though he had coffee instead.

"Thank you again," Ash said sincerely.

He merely waved it off again, "It's okay. So, what do you want to do?"

"Let's watch a movie," she suggested eagerly.

He raised an eyebrow and she blushed, "I saw my favorite movie on your DVD rack."

He laughed, "Which one?"

"Casino Royale."

He blinked in surprise, "James Bond?"

"What?" she pouted.

He laughed again, "Nothing. Didn't think little girls like you liked those kinds of movies."

She stuck her tongue out at him in retaliation and he shrugged. He put in the movie and they sat on the floor against the couch, huddled together for warmth. Coffee and hot chocolate in hand, they began the movie.

Lt. Surge slipped his arm around her. When she still continued to watch the movie, he smirked and leaned closer.

Ah, smooth moves!

Started 8/2/07 –Completed 10/7/07

Invader Mik: Ah, I'm pretty sure they're Johto pokemon. Says my Gameboy Color and the Johto guidebook to the games. I started this fic out by using my games as the actual gudeline for things, with the anime inputting itself.

TJay-Dragg Latios-of-da-Cookie: Brock goes after ANY female. His preferences in the anime were Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, both who were older females.


	6. The Unsinkable Ship

Disclaimer: My name's certainly not affiliated with Poke mon –not unless I want to be sued .  
Story: All Ash Ketchum has ever wanted was to be the best. Ash's dream was to be the unbeatable, greatest and grandest Pokémon Master there ever was. So now of legal age to get a Trainer's license, Ash can start the road for just that. Problem? Ash is a girl. And the world is full of perverts as her mother had warned and so Ash Ketchum the girl must become Ash Ketchum the boy.  
Set as an AU.  
Spoilers: Probably.  
Warnings: Perverts, raunchy humor, weird humor, craziness, etc…  
Pairings: Ash with a lot of people (mostly one-sided), Ash/Lance and Ash/Steven for sure.  
A/n: I'm a bit so-so on this chapter, but hope you all like anyway...

**Loyal to the Game  
**_Chapter Six: The Unsinkable Ship_

"Thanks again, Roger!" Ash yelled as she, Misty and Brock boarded the St. Anne. Lt. Surge waved after her until she couldn't see him any more as she went further into the ship.

Misty was excited, despite her annoyance that Ash had to spend the night at Lt. Surge's and the so-called "tour." The man wasn't joking about calling it a date, Misty knew. Pushing those feelings down, the hot-headed trainer tried to keep her focus on the fun.

"The new Titanic, they call it! It really is unsinkable compared to Titanic's fate," an elderly man exclaimed to his companion.

"Is that so? Why, I don't know how there is any difference."

The conversation grew quieter as they continued walking away, heading to the first-class rooms reserved for them. They were ecstatic about them, and were more than satisfied when they actually arrived to their rooms.

"Okay, let's split up and explore the ship!" Ash said, full male outfit on.

Misty nodded satisfied and Brock sniffled, seeing his Ash all dressed up as a guy and hiding her beauty. Such melodrama from a man…

"See you guys later then!"

Ash walked aimlessly around, grinning at everything. She oohed at the food and then aahed at the people and things. She was happy to see smiling faces. She kept walking, not paying attention to where she was going, and she ended up running into someone.

Looking up, she looked to see a familiar face, though she couldn't quite remember whom.

"I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Ash asked.

The man actually had blue hair, "I'm fine. You are too, right?"

"Yep. My name's Ash!"

He grinned, "Ja –_Jameson_."

Ash laughed brightly, "Let's go finish exploring together."

"Okay then. Let's explore the buffet first," Jameson said just as his stomach began growling.

She giggled again and they walked off to the buffet. After chowing down and drawing the occasional wide-eyed stares at their shared appetites, the two went out and found the shopping center. They goofed around a little, looking at things being sold, just window-shopping. They spotted some cool Poke Gear, and new tech for poke mon like the new Master ball and human tech toys like the new Kindle or iPod. They browsed the bookstore a bit, finally skipping to the manga section and hovering over one of them as they read together, and then lastly they both bought matching charm bracelets for each other and chose a single charm for the other to have.

Later on, in the dining room, Ash met back up with Misty and Brock.

Misty didn't meet anyone interesting, though she did spend the day at the day spa. Brock pouted and said that he spent time lounging around the pool.

"I met this guy name Jameson and he was really nice," Ash smiled.

Misty went immediately on alert and Brock felt a cloud actually grow above his head. He thought he could hear thunder.

Unfortunately, the ship chose that time to shudder harshly. Almost overbalanced, the trio steadied themselves just as everyone did the same. There was a lot of muttering and speculating after, until the boat shuddered worse than before. Everyone fell down and some people actually screamed.

"People, evacuate!"

Just like that, the Captain ordered an evacuation without even explaining anything. No one said anything and then the next moment it was utter panic.

"Ash, we have to get off!" Misty screamed, grabbing a hold of Ash's sleeve and then dragging her in the direction of a lifeboat. Unfortunately, there were too many people and everyone was pushing and shoving.

The two girls collided with someone and they met eyes.

"Team Rocket," Misty growled, glaring at the three.

"Who?" Ash blinked in confusion.

"You met them in Viridian when you came back with Giovanni. Everyone knows the organization is bad news and anyone part of it are just as bad," Misty locked her eyes on the red-head.

"Oh, please. Don't give me some self-righteous rant," Jessie rolled her eyes.

James and Ash stared at each other.

"So you're not really Jameson?" Ash asked confused, ignoring the two other girls getting into a poke mon battle.

"No, just a Team Rocket guy whose name is James," James said apologetically. "I was impersonating him so we could nab poke mon. I'm sorry."

"I see…"

"I won't hold back so I expect you to do the same," James smiled hesitantly.

Ash nodded seriously, not genki for once, "Hai."

The battle began.

"I think it's only fair, Jameson –I mean, _James_, to tell you that I'm a girl," Ash said while she directed a quick attack to Koffing's side.

"I know. I recognized your face from Viridian," James said, his eyes darting back and forth from each poke mon and trying to find a way out.

Ash froze, "Is my face that recognizable?"

"Sort of. But people can easily dismiss it so you don't have to worry about people finding out about your double identity. And I just took care to remember you," James explained.

The ship shuddered again and Ash stomped her foot, "Dammit! What are we doing? Why are we still on a sinking ship?"

They all stopped and thought about that.

"She's right. Let's go," Jessie ordered, the first to dart out of there and to the deck.

Unfortunately, by that time, the ship was deserted.

"Where's Brock?" Misty screeched in frustration as she dragged Ash along. Both Team Rocket members had already made it to the top, which left Misty and Ash struggling to climb up with all the water crashing down on them.

'_Water again. This is my territory,'_ Misty reassured herself.

The ship capsized and the two of them were surrounded by water. Misty shook her head violently and grabbed a hold of a panicking Ash, swimming them to the top, which was actually the bottom of the ship.

They actually reached rooms where there was no water, but everything was upside down and they were standing on the ceiling.

"Are you okay, Ash?" Misty asked concerned, seeing her charge shivering and crying.

"I'm scared, Misty," Ash sniffled, her body shaking.

"I know, Ash. Everything will be alright," Misty wrapped her arms around Ash, pulling her close and trying to comfort her.

Eventually, she rocked her to sleep.

"Didn't we ask not to have the entire month's recordings?" Bruno sighed, looking at all the tapes from the Pewter gym.

"Well, since they're here, we might as well see them too," Lorelei sighed also.

The other two shook their heads and sat themselves on couches facing the TV, Lorelei joining them as Bruno set it up. They went through tapes of crap before the last week began entertaining them. A bunch of the trainers acted cocky or stupid, and Brock put them in their place. That is until the last challenger on the team.

Ash Ketchum was brilliant in her performance, using her environment to defeat Onix with her Pikachu.

"She's good. Would she have gone through any other gyms yet?" Agatha asked.

"Let me see…um, here's two tapes from the Cerulean gym," Bruno grabbed them and put the first one in. It didn't have her, though it had some good ones, and so Bruno put in the other tape.

"Oh, I hope she's alright!" Lorelei exclaimed, seeing Ash slip into the water and being dragged up by Brock.

"As much as I'm amused by the idiot's obvious infatuation with her, I'm glad it helped him to save her through those waters," Agatha added.

"We only have the Vermillion gym left," Bruno said, taking the only tape out and playing it.

It went through various trainers getting thoroughly defeated by Lt. Surge, all ending in a brutal conclusion.

"You know, he sort of reminds me of Kenpachi Zaraki from Bleach," Lorelei deadpanned, watching as Lt. Surge beat another opponent without any mercy. "Oh look, the last one's Ash!"

"That was excellent. She has a great mind," Bruno complimented the girl on stage.

"Very brilliant, though that Brock is rather weird. At least when it comes to her. And that Misty is really overprotective," Agatha smirked.

"I can't believe Lt. Surge set up those terms. Is he allowed to do that?" Lorelei shook her head.

"She's the only one who beat him. How interesting," Lance studied the girl on the screen.

"Hey, I found one from the Viridian gym," Bruno said, holding it up.

"What? But his gym is last and he never accepts anyone without the other badges," Lance pointed out.

"I know. But I think I remember the ones picking up the videos saying Giovanni insisted we take this one," Bruno told them.

"There's only enough time for two battles in here," Agatha commented.

Bruno shrugged and put it in. First, was Gary Oak in a mock battle, who was promptly defeated. And then Ash came on.

"This must've been her first gym."

"_Anou sa, is anyone here?" Ash called out. _

"_Unless you have the other badges, there won't be a match. This is the final gym to beat, not the first," a voice called out from the dark. _

"_Oh…I'm sorry," Ash said embarrassed. She was gesturing for Pikachu to come with her when the voice spoke immediately again. _

"_You are Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town?"_

"_Hai…"_

_A man stepped out into the light, wearing a rather vivid orange suit and slicked back brown hair. His also brown eyes looked at her curiously from his perch on the balcony. _

"_I have heard many praises about you and his grandson from Professor Oak."_

"_O-oh, really? Um, I'm sure he was just exaggerating," Ash turned red. _

_The man smirked, "Good. You aren't cocky like the professor's grandson." Ash didn't note the derision in his tone when he mentioned Gary._

"_Um, thank you…I'm sorry to have wasted your time. I'll just be going now."_

"_Hold on. I can see why Oak likes you so much. You are definitely much more polite than his grandson, that's for sure."_

_This time Ash caught the dislike in his voice. Though she was still reeling from the compliments._

"_What do you say we have a mock battle, huh Ash? To gauge your strength. By the way, my name's Giovanni."_

Then Ash used that technique from her battle with Brock, soaking both of them.

"So that's where she came up with it. She did ask Misty to bring an umbrella so she had that pre-planned," Lance muttered to himself, the others thinking the same thing.

"She actually beat Giovanni," Agatha said in delight.

"Too bad she didn't have any other poke mon," Lorelei was disappointed at that.

"Oi, get us any tapes that goes back to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town," Bruno told the guys waiting at the door, the same ones going around picking up the gym tapes.

"Um, do you still want us to pick up the tapes from the gyms?" the blond one asked.

"Sure, just make sure Ash Ketchum's battles are in there," Bruno ordered them.

The two scuttled away.

Lorelei laughed, "I think Lance had her right. Ash is an interesting character."

"Hai, she's rather pretty too," Bruno grinned.

Agatha smacked his head with her cane, "She's treats her poke mon and others well, that's all that matters."

"Is it me or does it seem like we've become stalkers from all these videos we've watched of her? And going to watch. Plus, we seem to only be focusing on her," Lance sweatdropped.

Agatha twitched, Lorelei coughed, and Bruno winced.

"What this I hear about an Ash Ketchum? Are you guys interested in her?" their personal secretary pausing near them as she was on her way to another part of the Poke mon League Headquarters.

"Yeah, why? You heard about her?" Bruno questioned her.

She grimaced, "Channel Five."

They switched their TV back to normal and turned it to channel five, the news playing. It started about something with Team Rocket's activities in Saffron before moving on to another Team Rocket involved plot aboard the St. Anne.

"Unfortunately, the ship sank," the news anchor reported. "We have incoming news that two people did not make it back off of the ship. We don't have their status, but they are presumed dead. Please bow our heads for Misty Waterflower and Ash Ketchum."

"Oh. My. God," Lorelei stood up and held her head in her hands. "This can't be happening."

They just found out about the girl, and though they hadn't met her she seemed like a good and kind soul. And she was young, too young to have died an early death. Never mind the fact that they'd really, surprisingly enough, had been looking forward to meeting and battling her. And then there was Misty, whom they'd met many times with her sisters. A bit cocky and over the top at times, Misty had always been very respectful to them and very enthusiastic about her own training and her poke mon. It just didn't seem fair that the girls looked to have met an early end.

And while the Elite Four bowed their heads in respect, there were others who were even more worse off.

Giovanni was irritated with the way things had been going. Most of his aggravation had been centered on his plans in Saffron being delayed, and he really didn't want to slow down the concentration there. Frustrated, he grabbed the remote for his TV and began flipping through the channels in displeasure, stopping on a news channel. As he watched, his annoyance went to numbness.

He just sat at his desk, the remote hanging limp from his hands. His other hand supported his forehead as he closed his eyes and refused to think about it.

Ash was not dead. He wouldn't believe it.

That strange girl, with her strange ideas and her happy outlook on life couldn't possibly be dead. That girl who had made him, for once in his life, stopped feeling stressed and aloof all the time and had actually reminded him how to be content, even had him give a rare smile.

His organization did not cause her death. He couldn't believe it.

For the first time in a long time, Giovanni let a few tears slip out.

And though he hadn't known her long, he had felt like he'd known her all his life.

The same could be said for others, like the silly and yet well-meaning rock trainer who had grown very fond of the young trainer, who was not just his crush but also his best friend.

Brock waited patiently at the docks. Ash would come. Of course she would. She was Ash. She was crazy, stubborn, and invincible.

There was no way she would just leave him.

Not like him, who couldn't catch up to Misty's dragging Ash away. Who had been forced into a lifeboat. Who was a complete failure and didn't deserve to say he was in love with her.

She'll come. She had to be alive.

The news was spreading and didn't seem to stop. It was like a virus infecting through the TV, and those who had met Ash Ketchum even if briefly were surprised to find themselves so affected.

Just like the lieutenant, who stared blankly at his TV before he'd shut it off and angrily tore through his kitchen, remembering how she had been there last time, laughing and smiling and alive. He made himself something to drink without thinking, vacantly realizing he was having what _she'd_ had.

Lt. Surge knocked back another gulp of the drink. It was hot and burned his throat, but he was reminded that the last time she was there she was drinking hot chocolate.

Only he added a bit of vodka to it to numb his senses.

* * *

Team Rocket was quiet. They all couldn't forget the girl who had made sure they stopped fighting long enough to realize they should be getting out first.

And James was haunted by their time together and the fact he knew just how Ash was.

"_Hey, Jameson! Let's share this strawberry shortcake. It looks so good," Ash grinned, taking two slices and directing Jameson to a table, instead of pigging out at the line of food like they were doing. _

"_Dessert is supposed to be eaten slowly and savored," Ash informed him, taking her slice and biting into it. _

"_You eat with a fork then. You'll make less of a mess and get smaller portions to enjoy," James laughed. _

"_Whatever," Ash rolled her eyes. _

_There was a smudge of cake on the corner of her mouth and James leaned over to wipe it off, and then licked it off his thumb._

"_Hey!" she pouted, blushing._

_James smiled widely._

The rest of Team Rocket left James alone.

Started 10/15/07 –Completed 11/1/07

Revised 5/9/10

A/n: To clear things up, this is like a common anime with all the usual traits. Meaning Ash gets paired (sort of) with basically a lot of people and it's mostly one-sided (also hence the Ash being a little too naïve when it comes to men, as it's a common theme in that type of anime on girl romances). The main pairing, however, is Ash/Lance and maybe Ash/Steven (both of which are probably waaaay later). A lot of manga too use bits of Japanese, so if you don't like it too bad.

Also, for poke mon, I'm using game information not anime. So if there are any differences in poke mon stuff, that's why. The story is anime based, plot-wise, but a lot of the information is taken from the games. Check the Johto game book, the two poke mon is considered Johto and I have both those poke mon in the game. (Thanks to everyone who pointed that out though).

Ash is NOT TEN years old in here. I would warn you if I did Lolicon stuff in any story, as while I do write it for story sakes, it is a bit of a squicky spot with me because of the age and all. In the original draft, which I lost a long time ago because of computer problems, I think I'd made that clear that I'd changed the age to 16 (because here, the official age to get a Trainer's license is upped to 16) and forgot to do so in this rewrite. So that part is my bad, so sorry. The older age is also why Ash is a bit better at battling, because she does have more experience (and has matured a little more) than she would have at ten. And also because I am sick of the anime, and I wrote this BECAUSE I wanted to write a better Ash, that's actually matured physically, mentally, and emotionally. I mean, come on, the anime has canon!Ash as this boy who stays a little boy, and after how many battles is still being mocked and seen as inexperienced? I'm writing this because I'm irritated by that. Not to say Ash is going to win every battle, but she's not going to be losing that easily either.

As for Ash having people gushing all over her, like I said, commonplace trait in many anime, usually for humor purposes. Have a problem with it? Too bad. I'm not changing that. And Brock getting used to Ash? Not happening because in here she's special. Not to say Brock won't go gaga over others either though. And also because Brock/Ash is a RUNNING GAG in _this_ story.

That's all, thank you all for reading and hope this clears everything up. Also, I'm a little unhappy with previous lengths of the chapters and I want to tweak some stuff, so I'll be adding and etc. to the past chapters and you can see the reposts this weekend, hopefully.


	7. The Biggest Fish

Disclaimer: My name's certainly not affiliated with Poke mon –not unless I want to be sued .  
Story: All Ash Ketchum has ever wanted was to be the best. Ash's dream was to be the unbeatable, greatest and grandest Pokémon Master there ever was. So now of legal age to get a Trainer's license, Ash can start the road for just that. Problem? Ash is a girl. And the world is full of perverts as her mother had warned and so Ash Ketchum the girl must become Ash Ketchum the boy.  
Set as an AU.  
Spoilers: Probably.  
Warnings: Perverts, raunchy humor, weird humor, craziness, etc…  
Pairings: Ash with a lot of people (mostly one-sided), Ash/Lance and Ash/Steven for sure.

**Loyal to the Game  
**_Chapter Seven: The Biggest Fish_

Misty kept nodding off, Ash held loosely in her arms.

"We'll get through this, Ash. You'll see."

Misty finally nodded off, the lack of oxygen getting to her. Time was running out.

One of the poké́balls on Ash's belt glowed and Espeon came out. It glowed again, covering Ash and Misty as well. They disappeared from the ship, landing on shore just seconds later. It was there that a lucky tourist caught sight of them and found help, transporting them to the hospital.

This led to the huge media circus that was surrounding the two former missing Pokémon Trainers, reporters eager to get into the hospital and the room itself for a chance to talk to the two and get a comment or even possibly an interview with either one of them.

"An amazing event happened today, here in Aopulco! Missing passengers of the St. Anne, Misty Waterflower and Ash Ketchum, have been recovered today. And thank goodness, they seem to be in stable health."

When Ash awoke, Misty was still unconscious and that was the first thing she'd heard off of the radio that was on to her side of the hospital room. She slowly got off of the bed, legs wobbly, and then without warning, she fell after a few steps away from the hospital bed.

That wasn't good.

"Oh dear! Miss Ketchum, your body is currently recuperating. It's been under a lot of stress and you need your rest," a nurse, not Nurse Joy, came in and helped her up and led her back to her bed.

"But I'd like to get out," Ash said quietly, not at all genki and happy like usual. "Please. Maybe just one phone call?"

The nurse hesitated, but the imploring look on Ash's face made her cave in easily. She agreed, but Ash could make the phone call in her room and just have a quick ride on a wheelchair through the part of that level of the hospital. Ash waited on the bed for the nurse to come back with the wheelchair, and was helped into it once it was near. Then Ash quickly made a round on that floor, before being brought back and shown how to use the phone there.

Misty was still asleep and Ash stared at the phone in her hand, wondering and at a lost at who she wanted to call. She didn't want to call her mom, because she'd just worry and fuss. And Professor Oak would be much the same, before bringing her mother into it and making double the fussing. She didn't have anyone else's number, except –

She dialed the numbers hesitantly and waited for the other to pick up.

"Hello?" Giovanni answered irritably, voice sounding really rough.

She blinked, surprised at that and how pissed off and upset he sounded.

"I-I'm sorry if this is a bad time –"

"Ash?!" Giovanni interrupted quickly. "Is that you? Are you okay? Where are you?"

She took a second to catch up to the rapid questions and the relieved and yet panicked tone of his voice.

"Yes, it's me," she started out slowly. "I'm fine. I'm…in Aopulco, according to the nurse. Um…sorry for being a little disoriented. I wish I could be a little clearer to you and be more informative, but I just woke up and still trying to get caught up."

"No! No, no, it's fine. Really. In fact, I'll probably be there in around an hour or two, so don't worry. Okay? I'll see you soon."

"Wait, what? Hold on!"

But Giovanni had already hung up and Ash was left staring at the phone.

In fact, he had arrived there in an hour, on the dot. In the mean time, Misty had awaken around the same time as Brock had burst into the room, balling about how he was so happy she was safe and alive and asking for forgiveness for being shoved into a boat and having to leave her behind. Misty had glared halfheartedly the entire time as Ash comforted and reassured Brock it was fine, with her head killing her and wishing the idiot would leave her and Ash alone. And in silence.

Misty really wanted to just go back to sleep.

But presently, Giovanni had managed to get access into the room and had proceeded to ignore both Misty and Brock as he tended to her, reaching her bedside and smiling softly at her as he handed her a bouquet of fresh flowers.

"Oh! You didn't have to, Giovanni. These are just lovely," she accepted them from him.

He adjusted her pillows as he spoke. "No, I wanted to. I'm glad you liked them." Taking the other chair by her bedside, he ignored the tense and uncomfortable Brock by his side, who fidgeted and twitched being next to the 'legendarily strict and harsh authoritarian Giovanni.'

It was a very awkward afternoon.

"We have no money."

The declaration from Misty seemed to put them all into a funk. Giovanni stared in bemusement at them, before opening his mouth to volunteer his services. While he didn't care much for the other two, he was very fond of Ash and very happy that she was actually alive…and that his organization hadn't been the cause of her death.

"We could enter that Beauty Contest," Ash suggested brightly. "It'll be fun too!"

Misty brightened up. "Yeah, it'll be fun!"

Brock's head was filled with images of Ash in beauty costumes and bikinis and cosplay –he smiled goofily and agreed very loudly.

Giovanni frowned and was about to offer his services again, when he was surprised to see Ash glance at him and shake her head slightly. Keeping quiet, he backed down and said nothing, waiting for when Ash would explain herself.

"Giovanni, can you take me out?" Ash asked suddenly. "I'm getting restless in here! Brock, could you watch over Misty for me?" she continued, cutting off Brock's offer to take her instead.

Brock inwardly pouted.

Once outside of the room, Ash didn't dawdle and went straight into it.

"I appreciate you and your willingness to spend money for me and my friends, but I think I'd like to try earning some money on my own," she gave him a wry smile. "I'm pretty sure you're loaded, if that suit you gave me and the other stuff wasn't an indication…but I shouldn't be relying on rich friends to get by through my Pokémon journey. I should at least _try_ to travel like a normal trainer, and not slip on by so easily."

Giovanni kept looking at her closely for a few more seconds, before sighing. "Alright, Little Miss Independent," he ruffled her hair. "Have it your way."

And well, it wasn't really what he wanted, but it was what she'd wanted. That didn't mean he couldn't continue to slyly help her over the course of her journey…

It wasn't long until they were given a clean bill of health and released out of the hospital. And as they were in a beachside tourist town, they decided to quickly head over to the beach and enjoy themselves. They all got into swimsuits, though Ash was unfortunately not in a bikini as Brock had hoped. She had even managed to get Giovanni into one, though he steadfastly refused to go into the water, and instead watched her from the sand.

Suddenly, the next events were all a blur as Brock took over a boat that he'd thought Ash had borrowed, since Pikachu was on it, and had accidentally crashed into a…Gyarados submarine? Anyways, it had then crashed into the dock.

The owner, named Moe, came out, looking upset and despondent at seeing the state of his boat.

"I'm so sorry," Ash apologized yet again, bowing several more times. "We'll cover the cost by working for you! Please accept our offer and forgive us!"

"Well…alright then. Sounds good to me," Moe agreed.

Giovanni backtracked and stared. Had he…just been volunteered to work?

Minutes later, he couldn't believe he was in a restaurant, dressed up as a waiter, and actually doing _labor_. He didn't do things himself. There was a reason he had servants and minions around!

"Giovanni?" Ash asked, looking up at him questioningly as she smiled slightly.

He crumbled easily.

Minutes later, an older, short female walked into the restaurant, with three very familiar and unwanted people around. Giovanni twitched.

"Moe! Look at you and your empty restaurant!" the woman cackled. "My restaurant is doing much, much better than yours, it seems."

"Brutella," Moe growled, glaring at the woman.

Ash and for some reason his blue-haired subordinate stared at each other. While the two restaurateurs bickered, with the rest of Team Rocket and Ash's two friends adding their tidbits, Ash and James were quiet and looking at each other, and Giovanni paid more attention to them instead. It wasn't long until Brutella left with a huff, with most of Team Rocket following. James hesitated before striding forward and hugging Ash tightly.

"I'm _really_ happy that you're alive," James said softly. "I'm sorry for before, and you have no idea how happy I was when I saw you were alive on the news. Bye for now, okay?"

Then he left to catch up to the others. Giovanni scowled, watching the other retreating.

"Why are you hiding behind that menu?" Misty asked, suddenly beside him and startling him.

"I'm not hiding behind the menu," he said quickly. "I'm…looking over it. We're working here, we should at least get complimentary food."

Misty hmmed. "Yeah, you're right. I'd like to try that…"

Whatever else she said trailed off through Giovanni's ears. Instead, he focused on Ash, who seemed to get a sort of determined aura.

"Alright! We need to work harder!" she then had her Pikachu, Espeon, and Milotic go around outside, handing out fliers.

Her Seviper began entertaining around the restaurant, doing snake-like dancing through the floor. At first the crowd had been wary, before easily becoming entertained and eager to keep watching.

"You know, it'll be even more better if you went around as a girl," Moe commented out of nowhere, and Ash, Misty, and Brock froze, while Giovanni glanced at him sharply. "Just sayin'. You'll attract more customers yourself."

Ash hesitated, before thinking about it. Generally, she was known as Ash Ketchum the Girl. She battled as herself, usually _was _herself. She only journeyed as a boy, walking around in boys clothing on the road and a little around towns, unless she wanted to be herself. So she didn't really see what was the harm in it…

"Okay," though Ash didn't really understand, Brock and Misty (and Giovanni, but he was trying not to think like that, because he was pretty sure a man his age shouldn't be noticing something like that) understood that Ash was a really pretty and charming girl that could really get a crowd in.

Not that any of them wanted to notice or think that.

Ash went in the back, putting some more girlier clothes on, before happily trotting back out. And soon enough, she was flitting between the restaurant and outside, and then a larger crowd was coming in, filling up the restaurant until it was full.

Brutella came in again, with Team Rocket following her, and Giovanni immediately put up his menu cover.

"I see your restaurant is doing well," she spat out. "Since it's doing so well, you better get ready to pay me the money you owe me, Moe! Get it to me tomorrow, or else I'll take your boat as payment!"

She left just as abruptly, but the only one despondent was Moe.

"Why are you upset, Moe? You'll be fine!" Ash said encouragingly.

"I don't think I can get the money to her by then," he explained. "I'd always planned on taking a world cruise with my boat," he added wistfully.

"Don't give up! Hold on to your dream and don't let go of it! I believe you can do it, and fulfill your dream, Moe!" Ash urged him.

Moe brightened up a little. "You think so?"

"Yes! And to show you how much I believe in you, my pokémon and I will work doubly hard. Double time, guys!" she directed to the others, before moving off herself to work.

"Ah, if only she was two years older," Moe sighed happily, earning a glare from all three left.

Giovanni was _almost _tempted to have one of his other Rocket members come back here and destroy the restaurant…if it would not have rendered all of Ash's hard work useless and moot.

"You remind me of my granddaughter," Moe would be saying to Ash later, while thinking _'Oh, the fun I could have with you if you were 2 years older…'_

The perverted grin on his face did nothing to hide his thoughts from Ash's three companions, who thought 'Liar!' in their heads when they heard what he said. Giovanni viciously bit off a piece of meat off of his stick, while Misty stabbed her shrimp with a chopstick.

Brock was meditating and losing himself in his own head, trying to remember his teacher's calming techniques…else he tackle the man and scream "Unfair!"

That night, they went to sleep in the rooms prepared for them by Moe in his home attached to the restaurant. Ash, Misty, and Brock were quick to fall asleep, but Giovanni stayed up and went back in to the restaurant, seeing Moe humming quietly to himself as he drank a bit of saké and mournfully looked over the entirety of his restaurant.

"Up, eh?" he asked Giovanni, without looking over.

Giovanni let himself be known, no longer making an effort to be quiet as he walked over to the older man. He handed a check over to him, the man taking it in surprise and then his eyes widening at the amount.

"Take that to repair the dock and your boat, as well as pay off Brutella. It should be enough," Giovanni said with ease. "The money Ash will receive from the contest, that I have no doubt she'll win, she'll probably also give to you. In that case, take it as back up and put in either investments or your retirement fund. Anything leftover could be used for you on your travels. You shouldn't have problems financially from now on."

Moe gaped at him, glancing down at the check. "I…I see. It's really generous of you and she's also been very helpful…thank you, and to her as well…"

"Do not mention it," Giovanni waved it off. Then he grew a menacing look. "However, don't you ever dare think or talk about Ash like that again," he warned, narrowing his eyes at the other.

Moe nodded rapidly.

With that, the older man decided to hit the sack and Giovanni took a seat tiredly, morosely watching over the restaurant. A noise behind him, several minutes later, alerted him to the fact that someone else was awake. He turned and saw Ash tiredly walking towards him, a sleepy smile on her face. She gave him a small wave, and he smiled slightly at her adorableness and her cute Vulpix pajamas.

"You're still awake?" she asked him after a yawn.

"Just a little," he said fondly.

Ash yawned again, but took a seat next to him.

"You still going to enter tomorrow? Both the Beach Beauty and the Pokémon Costume Contest start then. You could probably even hand out fliers to the audience there. You could even hopefully win some prize money to help out Moe."

"Yeah, yeah I could," Ash grinned, waking up a little.

"In that case, since the prize money you originally wanted will go to him…would you accept money from me now?"

Okay, part of his offering money to Moe earlier, had been because he realized that what Ash earned in one day and half of tomorrow wouldn't be enough to pay off Brutella, fix the dock, _and_ fix the boat. It was unimaginably impossible, no matter how hard Ash worked at it. But having Moe also accept Ash's prize money (again, he was completely sure she was going to win) was partly to make Ash feel like she'd helped out and she'd managed to make sure Moe reached his dream and would be okay…but also partly so that he could get Ash to agree to taking his money and allowing him to pay and take care of her and her needs.

"Well…okay. I mean, we won't have any money after making sure to repay and help out Moe and all, and we can't stay in Aopulco forever, trying to find odd jobs for money," Ash mused aloud.

"Good," Giovanni hid his smugness. "I'll even take you to the Giant Pokémon theme park I own after all this."

"Yatta! That's awesome, Giovanni! Wait a sec…_you own a __**Giant Pokémon theme park**_?!"

Giovanni mentally patted himself on the back and allowed himself a moment to feel a bout of self-satisfaction.

* * *

"You're not entering, Misty?" Ash asked, as Misty tilted her head back and began putting on lip gloss.

"Nope. But it's okay! I want to play Life-size Barbie."

"What?!"

But Misty distracted her when she moved Ash's head again.

"If it isn't the twerps," Jessie's voice sounded through the tent, and the two girls looked over to see the red head standing there, with James in a…bikini with inflatable breasts.

"Like them?" James winked at Ash, cupping them and preening, causing Ash to start giggling and also blush a little. He smirked over at Misty. "When you're older, you'll have a chest like this."

Misty glowered at them, though they all pointedly ignored that Ash, a sixteen year old, had a chest as big as Jessie's, who was twenty one. Which put into perspective that Misty was nineteen, and had a smaller chest than Ash, making James' statement very…sardonic.

"Look forward to losing, losers~" Jessie taunted, turning and waving backwards.

James followed after a finger poke to Ash's forehead and sticking his tongue out at Misty.

"Ugh! Those two…" Misty twitched. "Anyways, you ready?"

"Mmhm," Ash gave her a thumbs up. "I just need to put on my swimsuit."

Of course, the swimsuit Misty had prepared for Ash, after the debacle that was the bikini in Cerulean gym, had been a black t-shirt and boys swimming trunks. Black because it wouldn't be see-through, a t-shirt because it covered everything, and the trunks for the same reason. She really wanted to keep Ash in it…but she was also sure that Ash wouldn't win by wearing it.

She twitched again.

"'Lo, Ladies," Moe popped up suddenly, scaring the two. "What's the problem? Ash is about to go on."

Misty explained it reluctantly, and Ash understood while Moe looked thoughtful.

"Just go for it," Moe said bluntly. "I mean, you only live once, right? YOLO!" he cackled before clearing his throat and looking sheepish. He whipped out a bright red bikini and handed it to Ash. "Go change."

While Ash went, Moe looked to Misty.

"So…let me guess. You want to make sure she stays innocent and protect her from all sorts of creeps and pervs, right?" he asked Misty frankly.

Misty blushed, but nodded. "She asked me when we first met if I could help her out, looking out for those kinds of jerks because her mom was really worried about it and Ash admitted she's kind of oblivious about that kind of thing. I just didn't realize _how_ oblivious. At first, I tried to tell her, but she would always be too nice and think I was over thinking it, because –you've seen her –she's just so _sweet_ and _trusting_ and she just believes the best of everyone. And she's so cute and charming, she can't help but draw in all sorts of people, _especially_ those kinds of jerks."

Moe nodded in understanding before saying, "Let it go."

"What?!" Misty shrieked. "But you just –"

"You can't stop _everyone_," Moe shrugged. "She's just that charming and you can't keep everyone away. Just stop them, beat the shit out of them really, if they 'go too far.' Guys will be guys, and I know there are girls like that as well. And you'll smother her too. So just watch, and kick the asshole's ass if they do something too bad, and/or really upset Ash."

Misty nodded grudgingly at his explanation and suggestion, but realized that was what she was doing and it wasn't really working.

"…Thanks…"

"No problem. Just don't tell Giovanni I gave her that bikini, eh?"

Misty stayed quiet for a second before slapping the back of his head.

"Perv."

And then Ash was walking out onto the stage, amongst whistling and cheers, with Brock the Emcee trying to stay unbiased but happily floating as he watched her. Giovanni blinked and then his brain shut down when he saw her, and he really knew that his thoughts should not be like they currently were like, in regards to Ash…and her bikini…and everything about her…

James just let out a wolf whistle and grinned roguishly at her when she turned to see who it was, blushing and giving a shy wave to him when she saw him.

Then Ash's Seviper was costumed as Seiryuu, the mythical Dragon of the East, with Espeon using its psychic powers to float it around the air, like it was flying.

Of course, Team Rocket's Gyarados sub burst out of the waters, causing panic amongst the crowd who thought it was a real Gyarados, and was actually pirated and piloted by Brutella, who then launched a missile at the stage…and which then hit the psychic barrier Espeon put up, redirecting it towards Brutella's restaurant and destroying it.

But that was just details.

At least, Ash and her pokémon won the contest. And Giovanni didn't even have to rig it…

Meanwhile…

"I'm so happy she made it out safely," Lorelei sighed happily.

"Me too!" Bruno pumped a fist into the air, scribbling doodles of Ash on his paperwork. "And she won that contest! Wasn't she pretty?"

Agatha smacked his arm with her cane. "Do your work! And did you really doubt her?" She huffed.

"Hey, let's start a fanclub about her," Lance said suddenly.

"What, why?" Lorelei blinked.

"'Cause I'm bored. 'Cause we're all bored," Lance shrugged.

The rest of the group thought on it for a second, but nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, sounds fun," Bruno grinned.

And so, that is how Ash became the subject of a fanclub started by the Elite Four, because they were bored and focused their attentions on her…when they'd already been unfortunately focused and interested about her in the first place.

Started 3/24/13 – Completed 3/25/13

A/n: Yes! Finally, this is finished. Hopefully, since I've seen and more interested in the next episode with Sabrina, that'll come out faster. Also, Moe and his perverted thoughts about Ash is surprisingly and funnily enough in the Japanese version of the episode, about Misty being 8 years older. And James' inflatable bikini is what caused all this ruckus about the episode getting banned and all. Also, this was kind of Giovanni-centric, but the chapter just turned out that way and it looked like it was the best way to get it written out. Surge might reappear again in the next chapter.

Also leaning towards a reverse!harem and just having no set pairing, so everyone can just enjoy their pairings and because every time I look for a fic with Ash paired with someone different…there isn't anyone. Therefore this is the fic to get your fix and where you can see Ash paired with everyone. **Please review if you enjoyed! It's really, really appreciated!**


End file.
